


Rock On! Precure! V2

by Kayocchi



Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Pretty Cure Fan Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayocchi/pseuds/Kayocchi
Summary: The Kingdom of Rebellia has fallen to Etude and his army of classical music conformists! With the Power of Rock and Roll fading, it's up to the fairy Riff to find the legendary Rock warriors to save his kingdom and his queen! Will the Power of Rock be able to defeat Etude? Or will the music stop?





	Rock On! Precure! V2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock On! Pretty Cure!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932427) by [Kayocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayocchi/pseuds/Kayocchi). 



A wailing guitar meets a shrieking violin in a clash of noises, the stage lights flickering and exploding with every note. The crowd below is cheering, some looking more excited than the other. The ginormous stage is occupied by two people, one a middle aged man in a clean suit with salt and pepper hair and a handlebar moustache, the other a tall and imposing woman in a black dress and tall boots, standing at least 8 feet tall. The woman is absolutely shredding the guitar, eyes boring holes into the clean cut man, sweat dripping down her face. It's not enough. Violin raised, he lets out a decisive note that cuts through the guitar's energy. It spreads over the entire arena as the crowd goes silent, the color draining out. Then, they all start a polite clap. The energy that had once occupied the place is replaced by something… polite and tame. The woman, clearly still angry but drained, looks down at the man as he slowly makes his way towards her. As he does this, a small black bird lands on her shoulder, and then she disappears. The man's face, once composed, contorts into something wicked and angry. 

"Find her! Find her now! I want those relics and I want them now!"

The woman and bird sprint through the hidden tunnel that connected the stage with the safe room. 

"Your Majesty…" 

'It's okay, Riff. We still have something. We have the relics, and that's what matters. Now, I need you to listen to me." The bird trembles, and the woman's still sprinting. "I'm sending you away to another world. We need the legendary warriors."

"But your majesty, arn't they just legends? How can I even find them?" The woman slows down, clearly feeling the after effects of the battle. 

"I'm so sorry. I don't have the proper answer to that. All I can say is, when you find them, you'll know. But I NEED you to do this for me. It's the only way that we can save Rebellia. I don't have enough energy to teleport with you, which means this is a solo mission. Can I trust you?"

She stops, looking at the bird. There's something desperate in those eyes. 

"Of course, your Majesty." She gives him a wistful smile, pulling something out of her pocket. There's two guitar picks there, one pink adorned with a silk ribbon and rhinestones. It feels hot in his hand, and he could imagine it vibrating with excitement. The other is blue and studded, with a metal diamond charm attached. This one is freezing to the touch, as if daring someone to use it and risk the cold. 

"These are the Picks of Destiny. When you find a warrior, they'll let you know. I've never seen how they work, so I can't give you more information. But you'll know." The pair, now in a dome shaped room, approach the hole in the middle. There's a keyboard situated next to it. The woman approaches it and plays a series of notes. All of a sudden, the hole transforms into some sort of portal. "This is a one way trip until you have the warriors and they're strong enough to come back here. Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now, go!" There's a thundering of footsteps in the corridor they had come from. 

"You can trust me your majesty! I'll save you!" With a final wave, the bird jumps into the portal, and the world goes black. 

~~~~~~

A minivan drives down the highway, sunshine flooding in through the open windows. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping, and there's a redheaded girl sticking her head out the window. Her face is plastered into a radiant smile, earbuds in her ears blasting the soundtrack of her brand new life. 

"Annie, dear, please get back in the car! We know you're excited about the move, but we don't want you getting hurt before we even get there!" The girl, Annie, looks back in the car to her mother who had just spoken. 

"I'm fine mom! I'm an adult! Whether or not I stick my head out this window is my own decision. Besides, It's wayyyy too nice out to not." The city had been cold and dreary. People were right to call it the concrete jungle. Tall buildings blocked the sun, and the only plants you would see were either growing up out of the pavement or neatly maintained in window boxes. Here, there's actual real trees. Maybe she'd climb one! She sighs, allowing herself a moment of peace before she's back out the window, Queen's Don't Stop Me Now flowing from her earbuds. She starts to sing loudly, not really caring who watches her or who hears. 

Soprana's going to be a fresh start for her. Though it stinks she's transferring in early into her senior year, she just KNOWS something amazing's going to happen. She can feel it in her gut. The lyrics continue to flow from her mouth as the wind blows through her twintails. Yea. Definitely something amazing. 

~~~~~~~~

Scratch that. Something amazing was not going to happen. Looking in the mirror to her tangled hair and tired eyes, Annie quickly rushes to fix her mess of a face. 

"Annette! You're going to be late on your first day!" Annie scrambles through her bedroom, pulling on her jeans and practically throwing on her shirt at the same time. She KNEW she had a habit of oversleeping, and had set five alarms. Unfortunately, they were all set to her favorite songs, and hadn't quite woken her up. She almost runs into her door frame as she vaults herself down the stairs. The old apartment didn't have stairs, so she does this not as gracefully as she would like to, but it serves its purpose. Her dad's sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, sleeves rolled up and reading a newspaper. His sleeve of tattoos peeks out from under his rolled up sleeves. Her mother comes in, handing her a banana. 

"You have to get going or you'll be late! Eat this on your way." Her mom gives her a pat on the head. 

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She rushes out the door. 

In the driveway are three things. The minivan they had arrived in, a beautiful shiny Harley Davidson, and a bubblegum pink Vespa with band stickers covering the bumper. From her pocket she fishes the keys to the Vespa, the helmet quickly secured to her head and her backpack thrown into the back compartment.  
She had gotten her licence a year ago back in the city, the Vespa itself being an 17th birthday gift. It had made travel in the city convenient, and in a small town it would work nicely. Before she takes off, she connects her phone to the Bluetooth speaker she had installed into the front of the bike, Queen blasting through the speakers. With a kick and a purr, she's off. 

Soprana is quite small, and the weather is as nice as it was yesterday. Mom and Pop shops line the main strip as she zooms past, grateful now that her new school doesn't require uniforms and she didn't have to worry about a skirt as she rode. That had been a nightmare back in the city. A park on her right has a huge concert space set up, the main street has a huge clocktower adorned with music notes, the big notice board advertises upcoming concerts. Vowing to herself to come check it out when she wasn't hurrying, she continues her breakneck pace to school, music blasting wind in her hair just as she likes it. 

The whole drive takes about ten minutes, but it's a lot faster than if she would have walked. 

Soprana Academy is an impressive building resembling a castle. It doesn't look like it belongs in such a small town with its steeples and wrought iron gates, but Annie appreciates the aesthetic anyway. She gets a few looks as she pulls into the gates and into the bike spots. As she thought, the bike spots were all bikes and no Vespa. Had these people even seen a Vespa before? Hopping off, a small crowd had gathered to see just who had pulled into school on the machine. 

"Wow! Nice bike!"

" Are you new?" 

"Isn't that band super old?" She shuts the music off, then the helmet also comes off. She answers the questions rapid fire. 

"Thank you, yes I am, yes they are. Now, uhhh… could somebody direct me to the main office please? I'm running a bit late." 

A very nice girl named Yuuko had guided her to the main office, who in turn guided her to her homeroom. By the time she had found herself standing in front of the class, she had concluded that she had had enough excitement for the day. 

"This is our new student. Introduce yourself." Wow, this professor's curt. Annie quickly scans the classroom, people's eyes all on her. Just how she likes it. She puts a smile on her face in a flash, the perfect picture of someone mature and mysterious. 

"My name's Annette Bennett. I just moved here from Bigname City, where I attended the Highrise Performing Arts Academy. I look forward to meeting you all." Eyes go wide across the room when she says this. Gottem. 

With a nod, the professor, whose name she learned was Mr. Harris, chimes in. He also seems somewhat impressed. 

Why wouldn't he be? Highrise is one of the premiere performing arts academies in the world. To get in, you had to be spectacularly talented. Students were pretty much guaranteed record deals as soon as they graduated. Everyone knew the name. 

Mr. Harris guides her to a seat in the back of the room, and she heads back, but not before almost wiping out in her chunky combat boots. Snickers are heard across the room where the adoring eyes had once been, and she KNOWS she's just messed up any chance at a good first impression. Dammit, Annie! Her cool boots are messing her up! Even the impressive-ness of her being a Highrise student wasn't enough to save her from the major embarrassment of almost tripping over your own shoes!

The rest of class, Annie decides to people watch. In the front row is Yuuko, who had guided her here this morning. She seems sweet, with a bob and a plaid sweater. Definitely the reliable type, probably the homeroom representative. To the right, there's a boy with a soccer jersey and a crew cut. Some of the girls seem to peer at him every now and again. He's probably the class's athletic romantic interest. Directly to her left sitting next to her is another boy. He seems to be on the tall side, tan skin, dark hair. His glasses are so thick they cover most of his eyes. Some of the girls look his way as well, but she can't get a solid read on whether it's in a potential romantic interest way or a weird kid way. Interesting class. 

Lunch comes soon enough, and Annie's off before people can even come up to her table to question her. She's practically jumping out of her skin, the pull of a quiet practice room calling her. She asks a passing student where the private rooms might be, and is guided once again. She finds them without much trouble, and notices there's no locks and a sign that says "Free Use Just Clean Up". Score. 

Once inside, the jumpiness seems to explode as a track is pulled up on her phone. It's a modern alt-rock song, though she's not picky as long as it's loud. The entire room's soundproof, so she doesn't worry as she starts to sing. 

Her voice, compared to her small stature, is loud and clear. She even starts to put on a little performance, and the little room was soon her stage. Everything but the song is blocked out, and it's just her and the music. Until the door is pulled open. 

She stops in her tracks mid lyric, abruptly turning around. It's the boy who sits next to her in class, a guitar case in hand. 

"Out." Excuse her?

"I don't see your name on this room."

"Everyone knows this is my room at lunch. I know you're new and all, but it's practically mine." He has some sort of accent when he speaks, and though it would normally be endearing, it's pissing her off. 

"There's literally another room right next to this one." His thick glasses glint. She wonders what color his eyes are, but that's quickly covered up by her still seething anger. 

"Yea. But I like THIS room. Out." He's leaning against the doorframe, and he's at least three or four inches taller than her. She probably can't take him in a fight…. Annie smiles. 

"Ok." She goes to make like she's exiting, but instead pulls the door closed and actually locks it this time. She can hear him outside pounding on the door, but it's just her and her music again. As she drowns herself in the lyrics again, it's absolutely Annie-1 Stranger-0 in her head. 

He glares at her in the classroom after lunch, and she sticks her tongue out like the mature 18 year old she is. 

~~~~~~

Annie barely notices the bird in the street until she almost runs it over. It's still alive, she notices, and also takes note of just how strange the tiny thing looks. It's too small to be a crow, it doesn't have a raven's beak, and it's wearing some sort of collar. Is it a pet? She parks her Vespa in a nearby spot and parks herself on a bench in the park, cautiously poking at the little thing. It takes a minute, but it awakes with a eerily human shriek, wings flapping. 

"Please do not touch me!" Okay, she's going nuts because it just spoke. 

"Wh…"

"Please stop poking my stomach." Annie's eyes go wide as she pulls her hands away from the bird on her lap, and raises them in a defeated motion. "Thank you. I'm looking for your legendary rock warriors. You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?" 

'N… no. Are you actually talking?" The bird looks at her like she's crazy, which she probably is. 

"Should I not be talking?" She stares. "Oh well I guess I botched that." The bird rubs its head with its wing sheepishly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" 

"No. People will think I'm nuts. You're a bird… how are you speaking?" It huffs. 

"I'm a fairy, not a bird. Long story, but i'm here to find the legendary warriors that will help save Rebellia and Queen Mettalia from Etude. You probably don't have a clue what i'm saying, do you?" Annie shakes her head no. "... You seem to know this world better than I do. Okay, it's settled. I'm going to stay with you while I search." Huh? 

"But…" The bird cuts her off. 

"I, Riff, attendant of Queen Mettalia, am humbled to be under your care human!"

Welp. Annie guesses this is the feeling she had about something interesting happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote the original Rock On! in 2019, or at least a few chapters of it. I recently came across it again, and took to updating the art. Now, I've decided to rewrite the story! Many things have changed, and I'm sure this new updated version will be just as good as the original! The chapters WILL be a bit shorter than the OG, but there will be more of them and updated quicker. Enjoy!


End file.
